The Auditions
by KyuBubble
Summary: We have heard all about Chris' auditions, right? Not quite yet.
1. Audition 1 Or: The Misunderstanding

Hey guys :)

So, this is my first published story. I've been writing since I was about 9 years old and I started writing fanfiction with 13 years. However, due to computer issues, most of my files older than 2 years are lost. I'll try to upload as many stories as I can xD

Anyway, enjoy :)

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

He was totally sure he messed it up. Embaressment began to creep up his spine as his mind caught up the recent happenings. A blush began to stain his cheeks, quickly spreading onto his ears. He ignored his mothers' inquire if he was okay, merely throwing himself in the car. He put his head in his hands. Way to go Colfer, well done. They actually thought he was funny this time, laughing as he made a joke about the pouring rain that was pattering down on innocent pedestrians. And then his mouth acted before his brain. The awkward silence had been heavy, suffocating. He had stormed out then.

Stupid casting director, looking like she was going to give birth at any time. Except she wasn't.


	2. Audition 2 Or: The Tunnels' Exit

Okay, here is chapter two :)

I think you know which audition this is xD

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

They drove in silence, the radio playing in the background. It was some song by Journey, 'Don't Stop Believing'. Oh, how fitting. It had been his what? 40th audition? And had he ever even landed one part? (Well, except for that 'Marmaduke' thing where he _barked._) So yeah, don't stop believing. Right.

He was looking out of the window, trying to distract himself from the thoughts running trough his head. But it had went well, hadn't it? They had been friendly and he hadn't embarrassed himself too much. Or had he? What if he had messed up and they had just been too polite to point it out?

Insecurity began to creep up his spine, making him bite his upper lip. Nervously, he drummed at the dashboard, subconciously tapping out 'Defying Gravity'. It was his favourite song after all. He began tapping his foot. God, the tension was killing him. Maybe he had been so bad that they didn't even consider calling? They _did_ laugh when he hit that high note in Mr. Cellophane...

Karyn Colfer petted her sons' thigh while keeping an eye on the road. "Don't worry about it, everything will work out in the end.", she calmed him gently. She knew how pent up her son was. It was the same after every single audition. The anticipation of a phone call. The insecureness about the audition itself. The excectation of getting a role, after so many failed auditions. But, save for one single time, he was always disappointed. It was heart-breaking to see her little boy being knocked down again and again. He didn't deserve it. After all the bullying he had gone through, all the hurt and sorrow he had to experience, he deserved...honestly, he deserved to get everything. She could only wonder how he managed to take everything thrown at him in stride, without any complaints. She smoothed his hair down soothingly. "It will be okay, honey. Trust me." Her son nodded hesistantly and tried a weak smile. "I hope so."

They drove on in silence, the Santa Monica pier just passing by. Suddenly, a phone began to ring, startling both car inhabitants. Chris motioned for his mother to pick up, his hands shaking too much to grab the tiny device. She greeted the caller and then listened intently. She nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

"..."

"Of course, I'll tell him just that."

"..."

"Thank you."

She ended the call. The 18-year old stared at her, anoxiously awaiting the words telling him that it had been a refusal, that they didn't want him, that he hadn't been good enough. Instead, a huge smile began to spread over his mothers' face. She knew it. Her little boy had done it. He had whisked all of the creative team right off their feet. They were so astonished by him, they had written him his very own part. Her baby was going to be on TV. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. Her son was going to be a star! She pulled the car off the road, killed the engine and turned to her son, gripping his hands.

"You've got the role! Christopher, they want you to have a major role! They said you were so convincing that they just had to give you a role! Honey, you've got it!"

He just stared, uncomprehending. They wanted him? Him, Christoper Paul Colfer? The Chris Colfer that numerous people had told he would never make it? The one that even his drama teacher wrote off as not good enough? He couldn't believe it. A relieved laugh escaped him. Then another. And another. Suddenly he was shaking with laughter, doubling over in his seat.

His mother smiled at him. It was good to see her boy so happy. It had finally happened. Someone had recognized the talents her son had. Well, it had been about time. Just when she was about to hug Chris, she suddenly realized her baby was crying.

"Christopher, are you alright?", she asked him, putting a hand on his back to soothe him.

Chris raised his face up to look at his mothers' expression. Why was she looking so concerned? He was happy, couldn't she see? He was laughing. Happy. Then he suddenly felt a wetness on his face, dripping onto his jeans. Why was he crying? He was happy, relieved, excited even. He tried to think of a reason for him to start crying. Nothing came to his mind. He had no reason to be sad. So, why the hell was he crying? Then it came to him. Happy tears. He was crying tears of happiness. Happy to finally get a role, to get a shot at doing what he dreamed of doing: acting. He wasn't sad. He was happy. But his mother couldn't know that. He glanced at her.

She looked so concerned.

"I'm okay, mum, just happy tears.", he calmed her, straighting up and wiping his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling widely though. Who would have thought that Chris Colfer, always the weird kid in school, was going to be on TV? And in a kind of major role, even? It was hard to believe. Not for Chris himself, or any of his relatives who had seen how passionate the boy was about performing, no, they were all sure that he would make it, that he had the drive and talent to make it big. But after so many refusals, so many crushed hopes, it was simply awesome to hear something positive. No, people who knew Christopher Paul Colfer well, they had no qualms believing his potential. And after that one time in community theatre that they collectively decided to never talk about again...well, let's just say no one doubted his drive after that. But everyone else, the people at school, hell, even some teachers, had their doubts.

Hell, one thing was for sure: He, Christopher Paul Colfer, would show the all the bullies, all the teachers, everyone who didn't believe in him. He would show them that all their comments, all the whispers in the halls, the slurs and notes in his locker- all the abuse they had subjected him to- hadn't broken him. He was going to be famous and they were going to be jealous. Yes, he would show them.


End file.
